When it's broke it's perfect
by Waiting For It All
Summary: The "League" of renegades devised a foolproof plan to bring down the 'Puffs from the inside. As they say "keep your enemies closer." right? Blossom is left defenseless and powerless, and the 'Ruffs seem to have turned over a new leaf wanting to be her friend instead of her enemy. She knows something is up, but what's a girl to do when she feels broken and useless?
1. Prelude

He had to get to her. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. But he knew he'd never make it in time, he had an hour, at most, before the effects finally kicked in.

The "League" was ready to attack, and they had this sinister backdrop to conceal them. This was his fault and he was going to fix it. But why'd she have to live on the other side of Townsville, and why had they agreed on a night when the sky opened up as a night to attack?

Lightning struck and thunder resonated mere seconds later. He'd be lucky if he made it to her in one piece. But his safety wasn't important right now, the safety of everything nice was at stake. He was nearly exhausted but looking up at the storm seemed to fuel his will to run faster.

_Almost there._

* * *

**Hey. This is just a prologue and it takes place towards the end of the story. Does it sound intriguing so far? You'll find out who this supposed to be later. Well you know, if you think I should continue.**


	2. This is how we do

She requested it again. Again! She wanted another freaking two months of no crime fighting. I didn't get it! We dedicated _our _lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil -or at least that's what I heard- not just my life. Over the years, Townsville has been on a decline of villainous activity, but the past couple weeks monsters having been appearing more. In middle school, and through most of high school, we'd have one monster attack every two weeks maybe. What I'm trying to say, is they've become less common then when we were younger and we could have two monster outbreaks, a robbery, and a prison break all in the span of one day. Recently monsters have been showing up more, and I usually fought them alone.

Bubbles spent most of her days and weekends with the cheerleading team. She used her powers less and less as we got older to the point where I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't have powers anymore. She became cheer captain and queen of our school. Bubbles became the stereotypical popular girl; great body, perfect hair, complexion so clear it would rival of Proactive commercial, the best clothes. You understand where I'm getting at right?

Now Buttercup, is still the toughest of us all, but she became "sick-and-tired" of beating up the same villains -which is a term she used loosely. She decided instead of hitting the worst criminals to ever walk the earth, she'd hit a punching bag instead since, according to her, they were the same thing except one didn't complain when you hit it. She joined a bunch of sports, field hockey, regular hockey, rugby, and lacrosse to name a few. She's honed back on the use of her powers, wanting to beat someone fairly, but I still think she uses them when she's really upset. The hole in our kitchen wall is substantial proof.

I on the other hand, am still a dedicated protector of Townsville. I'm successfully juggling saving our town, school work, and extracurricular activities. Okay, that's not true. Saving the town is my top priority; I've left my AP Calc class more times than I've sat through the whole period in the last couple months. I've missed numerous debate club meetings to the point where I -who was their star prosecutor- became a second string witness. I've also missed too many National Honor Society meetings, my role as president was actually taken away from me and given to Elmer. At least I was still on the Science Olympiad team, even if my partner is Elmer. and it's extremely awkward to work with him.

But back to my rant. Bubbles, who told me two weeks ago, after Homecoming she'd come join me again in being a Power Puff Girl. But now her cheer squad had qualified for some tournament in Florida and would be practicing for two months straight! I held in my anger though. I was the leader and was supposed to be the most level headed. I turned to Buttercup, to she if she'd back me up, or even hold up her end of the deal. If her hockey team didn't make it to champs, she said she'd fight along said me again. It's been a week since the first round of playoffs, and they had lost. So I didn't understand why she was grabbing her gear to leave for practice.

"Please Blossom? I promise, once it's over I'll-" but I cut her off. I was sick of hearing her promise to me that she'd return to crime fighting, she's been saying that since sophomore year. She'd fight one battle, then go M.I.A. for months. "Do what you want." I said, before heading up to my room. Seems like I'm the only one who actually cares about Townsville.

* * *

Punch. Kick. Swing. Repeat. I tried to focus my mind on the fight, but I was sore, and tired. Today, for the first time in years, I fought more than one monster in a day, let only at the same time. The first one went down in less than five minutes. This one was harder, he was immune to my ice breath so that ruled out my most powerful attack. With all the strength I could muster, I circled around him so that I was behind and flew as fast as I could at his back. I pulled my right arm back, prepping for my final blow. I figured the punch and the force from my flying would be enough to set him off balance and if he was as tired as I was, he'd be done for. It was simply physics really. So I put my plan into motion, even if it was a shot in the dark. Thankfully he _was _as tired as I was and flew face first.

"I'm getting too old for this crap." I muttered, before flying off to her house. If she was lucky, she'd be able to catch the ten o'clock news.

* * *

A figure stood atop a roof not too fair from the fight, watching intently as the pink Puff throw herself into the monster as a final attempt to knock him down. Luckily for her it secured her victory of the being, but also secured a plan the man was creating. He turned, facing another man, who was currently laying on the floor of the fire escape, with another man seated next to him. The two were currently engaged in a game of 500 Gin Rummy. "You get the monsters" the first man said, pointing to the one laying down, "And you get the rest of 'em, then met at the Yard. I think I have an idea." He finished before vaulting himself odd the roof of the building. The one who was seated, leaning against the posts of the railing. Grumbled, "But I just finished making my move."

"I win dipshit." The other said, before flying off the roof to do as he was told. "I am not a dipshit." he growled, picking up all the cards, "And way to make me put away all of _your _cards." Placing the box in the pocket of this jacket, he flew off also to do as he was told. Flying over the Morebucks mansion, he dive-bombed to her balcony. He wrapped his knuckles three times against the glass doors before the curtain was lifted revealing the face of Princess Morebucks. The curtain was dropped once noticing who he was and the door was nearly thrown off its hinges.

"The Yard?" She asked, leaning herself against the doorframe. He nodded, "Apparently he's got some idea. Ready?" He smirked, before gesturing out a hand. Princess gave him a look, then walked back into her room. "It was nice of you to offer a lady your hand, but I'm covered." she said. Walking over to the furthest wall, she moved on of the many books from her well stocked bookcase. And as cliché as it was, the bookcase slid over revealing her artillery wall. Grabbing her jetpack, and a semi-automatic, she walked back over to the awaiting man. "You still have that damn moving bookcase?" he laughed.

"Let's just go." she huffed, firing up her jetpack. He explained to her, he still had business to attend to and would meet her at the Yard. She nodded and shot off into the sky. He watched as she zigzagged across the night sky, then flew into the air as well, though flying off in another direction, and more gracefully than she did. He flew at super sonic speeds, wanting to finish his task before anything would get too _rowdy_. He stopped at the top of Mojo Jojo's mountain laboratory. Opening the door, he walked in, yelling for the monkey. "What?! What is it that you had to disturb me in my hour of rest, in which I rest from a days-" he ranted from his room, but stopped once he entered the threshold, seeing who stood before him. And without of word being said, he walked into his laboratory, to get Him. Looks like they were meeting tonight. The man, after watching Mojo retreat, went towards his final destination. Flying towards the woods, he say a light green flash streak across the sky. Buttercup.

He lowered himself into the woods, the thick canopy of the trees concealing him from her. He dodged, rocks, fallen trees, and warning signs, branded with the words, 'Turn back now' or 'Trespassers will be shot'. Oh what fun. Finally, after what felt like the longest trip of the night, he arrived at the front porch of a rundown shack. He was about to knock when a gun shot rang out. "Dammit Lumpkin!" he yelled, the bullet missing him by mere centimeters, "Watch who you fire that thing at!" The front door was thrown open, and the pink fuzzy monster known as Fuzzy Lumpkins stood before him. "Oh it's you. I didn't see yer there." He glared at Lumpkins and grumbled about the Yard and getting his on ride there. Before shooting off into the sky for the final time.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally arrived at the Yard. Walking passed mountains of thrown away trash, sadly from him, he had no sense of direction and seemed to be lost in a jungle of junk. Luckily, Lil' Arturo was sent to find him, and living in the junkyard he knew the layout. "The prodigal son returns." Him's voiced echoed through the junk yard. "Yeah, yeah." he muttered, before walking towards the front. They had set up broken and thrown out chairs for all of their cohorts, while a splintered TV stand stood on it's side, acting as a makeshift podium. Behind it stood a tall teenager with crimson red eyes, and matching fiery red hair. His hands folded together under his nose, elbows resting atop the stand. "Boomer." he said, before gesturing to everyone else. "We seem to be missing people."

Boomer stared at his feet, with the hard red glare directed at him he was scared he'd end up impaled on the flagpole three mountains over. "Well Sedusa is in jail, the Amoeba Boys, I don't like, but if you want them I'll fill them in another time. And Lumpkins, is walking here."

"Walking here? From the freaking woods!" a black haired teen yelled from his place on the left side of the redhead. "He shot at me! I wasn't going to fly the ass who shot at me!" Boomer retorted, hoping to gain a pardon from the two, which he seemed to have been granted as the redhead, placed a hand of the shoulder of the black haired one, "Butch sit." he said, as if talking to a mutt. He then looked towards the monster that sat in the dirt behind the broken seats of fellow criminals.

"Stand up if you're one of the monsters I assigned to attack Townsville over the past month." The rest of the criminals turned in the seats to watch what was going on behind them. Out of the thirty monsters there, twenty stood up. The redhead, walked out from behind the stand and looked at them, "Now remain standing if you versed only one Puff." The twenty remained standing. Ace turned to look at him, "Big whoop, they're takin' turns on who does the ass whooping. Whatcha getting' at? They just dropped off a new flat screen I wanna check it out 'fore they thrash it."

The redhead glared him down, then proceeded with his interrogation, "Now remain standing, if you fought either Bubbles, or Buttercup." Ace glared at him through his sunglasses, then turned back to the monsters to watch all of them sit down. "Now Ace, you have anything else you would like to add?" Ace shook his head and gestured for the teen to continue. "It seems that Leader girl Blossom has been the only one taking care of the city. I've seen Bubbles and Buttercup fight once in a blue moon, but recently it's just completely been Blossom." he turned to face Mojo, "You've made Antidote X before right?"

* * *

**Okay I'm gonna stop there. And the plot thickens right? Lol I love Brick, he's my favorite villain :D**

**And I'm sorry if you don't like how I portrayed Bubbles and Buttercup, but without them not wanting to fight, there would be no plot… And plus I don't really like Buttercup, I don't know why, I just don't and Bubbles annoyed me a bit. Blossom was my favorite -still is, sorry I watch it still on **_**Boomerang**_**. But plus don't hate this because of my views, I'm still gonna portray them like themselves to the best of my ability, just without the will to fight crime….**

**And when Blossom said '**_**or at least that's what I heard'**_** when talking about the forces of evil, is because in the show sometimes they can hear the narrator so I just decided to throw that in there…**

**500 Gin Rummy is actually really fun to play, I've played it twice and won both times, whoop!**

**-Waiting For It All**


End file.
